


Karaoke Night

by SassyLassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, one sided gamtav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small look into a night out for Gamzee, Tavros, and Karkat. Prompted by friend, Idefix. And it is a gift for Idefix, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Drawing done by [Idefix!](http://ldefix.tumblr.com)

Gamzee should count himself fucking lucky that Karkat hadn’t stormed out of the karaoke club the moment he dragged both him, and Tavros, into it. The dark lights, the rooms that you could sit in and sing as loud as you wanted without bothering those around you, thank God for the drinks and food you could order delivered right into the room or he’d have no reason to stay.

It certainly wasn’t so he could sit here and watch Gamzee and Tavros stumble their way through song after song. They got almost all the words wrong even when they were displayed right there on the screen.

Tavros was laughing as Gamzee wrapped an arm around his back, tugging him closer to him as the next song began and oh good heavens above it was a love song. Elvis would be rolling in his grave if he heard ‘Love me Tender’ being dragged through the shit by these two who couldn’t carry a tune sober, much less drunk.

Didn’t stop him from lifting his phone to record the two, namely how Gamzee was gazing at Tavros with a flushed face (either embarrassment or drunkenness it was impossible to tell by now) as if he were the greatest person in the history of everything.

He half expected Gamzee to all out kiss the tall, dumb idiot once the song ended but Tavros was already looking for another song to pick.

“Ohhh my god they got Baby got Back!!” Tavros all but squealed, grabbing Gamzee by the shoulder and giving it a shake. “Gamzee please oh shit this song is _so_ great!”

Of course, Gamzee agreed. Rapidly. Readily. He’d sing anything for Tavros. To Tavros. For Tavros. 

Bless Karaoke night, the only night once in a blue moon in which Gamzee could sing his love for Tavros and not have to worry about repercussions afterwards. 

Eventually the group stumbled from the karaoke club, Karkat now sliding along the wall as he tried to stay on his feet. He’d drunk too much. He was regretting that now, felt like he was ready to throw up any second.

Gamzee meanwhile, buzzed off of the alcohol and good times, was laughing wildly at something that Tavros had said as they’d left the bar. What was it? Didn’t remember. But whatever it had been, it was hilarious.

He slipped a bit, his hand that had been going to grab at his friends arm, found itself grabbing onto his hand. Tavros, instead of pulling his arm away or drawing attention to it, linked his their fingers together.

“It’s just such a, a great night yeah??” Tavros asked brightly, totally oblivious to the world spinning within Gamzees brain. “I just. I have so much  _fun_ with you, Gamz…”

"Hahh, hahaha…” Gamzee wheezed, being drawn closer to Tavros thanks to that grip on his hand. “I have like. A shit load. Of fun with you, man. No mis-mistake.”

Tavros beamed at that, squeezing Gamzees hand closer still. “Really?” he asked, sounding so genuine and full of emotion that he could have won an Oscar with all the emotion poured into that single word.

And all Gamzee could do was mumble a yes, and nod his head rapidly.


End file.
